


My Body Is A Canvas For Your Love

by Unseemingowl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, But written to take place a few years into the future, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Sabrina is the top, Whipping, non-specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: Sabrina had no love for the whip or the belt or the cane that Nick had used to enjoy so much, but restraints... That was another matter entirely.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	My Body Is A Canvas For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A variation of this idea has been niggling at me since the BDSM scenes in part 3, because I'm tired of kink just serving as a shorthand for mental problems. So I wanted to turn it into a positive aspect of an older Nick and Sabrina's relationship. 
> 
> And after reading firstaudrina's beautiful take on Nick's motivations in her oneshot [ your milk's in my mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181163) I was inspired to finally write my own story too. If you haven't read that one, you really should. It's such a wonderful Nick-centric fic. 
> 
> The additional tags are very much there for a reason, so if that's not your thing, or you're uncomfortable at the idea of BDSM and kink, this isn't the fic for you.

In the warm, muggy darkness of the forest surrounding it, the amber light spilling out of the Spellman mortuary made the house seem more like a ship on the ocean. A world in itself, and one very different from the one Nick usually had called home.

It was a world where there was music and the smell of pastries in the air, and where Sabrina Spellman studied at the kitchen table in a loose sundress spilling off of her shoulders, too preoccupied with the heavy tomes to notice him watching her.

Even with the cooling spell he could feel move the air around her, Sabrina struggled with the heat like the rest of Greendale, her cheeks flushed, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin as she frowned at the book like it was doing her a personal insult.

“Which old witch master has your hackles up today, Spellman?”

Her face immediately brightened when her head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and even at this stage in their relationship it was a rush that he could put such an adoring look on her face.

“You, if you don’t come over here.”

“I’m not old,” Nick said mock-protesting even as he dumped his own bag of books and moved towards her.

Her bare shoulders shivered under the brush of his fingers, but when he tried to take a peek at the book she was reading, Sabrina pushed it out of his way with an impatient huff. 

“It’s just witch law stuff, irrelevant right now, kiss me.”

Obeying her with a chuckle, Nick leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She sighed into it, but didn’t seem content with soft and sweet for long and urged him closer by looping her legs around his thighs at the same time she pulled him down to her with a firm grip in his hair. 

With a muffled moan, Nick followed her lead and leaned into the heat coming off of her – the spike of adrenaline that came with the sudden ramped up intensity between them - and slid his hands around her waist. 

“Did you miss me or something, Spellman?” He panted when she finally let up with a sharp bite to his lower lip.

“Missed you,” Sabrina agreed with a sigh, not even bothering to be coy about it.

“Yeah, you’re kind of giving me that impression,” Nick laughed, only for it to stutter to a halt when he smoothened his hands over the curve of her hip and realised he didn’t feel any underwear beneath the fabric of her dress. “What if your aunt Zelda comes in to see you manhandling me like this?”

“She’d probably cheer me on,” Sabrina said with no shortage of grossed out humour. “But that’s not going to happen. Her and Marie are working ritual spells at the academy tonight.”

“Is that right?”

“Sure is,” she muttered, fingers letting go of his hair to trace over his neck and shoulders instead, and Nick shivered into it.

“That’s interesting."

Sabrina had long since gotten over her embarrassment of having sex when Zelda or Marie were at the mortuary – or Ambrose for that matter, on the odd occasion when he stayed in his old room – but their more elaborate games in bed were saved for when they weren’t at risk of being interrupted. Although Sabrina, with no shortage of affection, accused him of being shameless like an animal when it came to sex, even Nick had to admit he'd rather avoid being caught while tied to Sabrina's bed.

“Yes it is."

Her hand stopped caressing his shoulder and grabbed on instead, fingers digging into the meat of the muscle and the tension that coiled tight there until Nick let out a moan sharp with recognition and he looked into Sabrina’s knowing eyes.

When he dropped his forehead to hers, she used her free hand to give him a small chuck under his chin, let his mouth find its way to hers for a slow, warm kiss that made his bare toes curl against the tile floor.

“Want to go upstairs?”

“Lead the way, Spellman.”

_The weird sisters were the ones who made him realise that he quite liked being at the mercy of someone else in bed. There really wasn’t any other way too be with them – too much energy, too many wicked ideas bubbling in whatever hive mind they’d formed together._

_They moved almost like one person, one set of hands reflexively taking over for the other as they brought out the manacles for his hands and feet, and both the lover and the scholar in Nick was fascinated to watch._

_Yet despite their symbiosis, the sophistication in their torment, the three of them were different all the same._

_Dorcas was a visual creature, preferring to tie him up in all manner of impossible positions that brought out the strain in his muscles, the arch in his back, while it was Prudence who most enjoyed wielding their power over him, deciding when he’d fuck and lick and when he’d come._

_Agatha was the one who introduced pain into the mix, reaching for a nearby candle in a way that told Nick she’d been thinking about it for a while. There was a hushed silence between all four of them as they watched the wax roll down the red stem._

_The question lingered in Agatha’s eyes, unspoken, and although Nick didn’t doubt that she could read the answer in his mind, it wasn’t until he nodded that she tilted her grip and Nick flinched against the hot drizzle of wax across his chest and abdomen._

There was always a sort of ritualistic feeling to how Sabrina undressed him before she tied him up, acting so methodically it was as though she was preparing for spell work rather than sex. Her clever little hands traced the lines and curves of his throat and back as she uncovered the skin, nails biting when she gripped his ass in her hands. A sharp contrast to the tender, open-mouthed kiss she placed at the base of his neck.

She was flushed and her eyes a little dazed when she made it round to his front, pulling his mouth down to hers again. 

They’d barely even done anything yet, but Nick already felt as though he was going to fly apart, helplessly thrusting his cock against her belly and leaving a wet smear on her pretty little sundress when she licked into his mouth.

Her eyes glinted dangerously when she pulled away and guided him to the bed. She did not look like she was going to take it easy on him at all, although she did allow him to reach under her dress as she prepped the metal enforced leather cuffs, arching into his hands when he cupped her breasts and buried his face in her neck.

As soon as her breath started to come faster, she pushed him away and forced him down flat on his back.

The restraints weren’t as uncomfortable as the manacles were, nor were they as immobilising as the rope, but they were heavy, weighing his wrists down and Sabrina tightened the buckles hard enough for his hands to tingle.

“Good?”

“Perfect,” Nick agreed as he rolled his shoulders into the strain of the position, rapping his knuckles three times against the bed frame to ensure he was able to tap out their non-verbal safe word.

For a long moment Sabrina did nothing but watch him, and Nick did his best to relax, let her admire her handiwork in peace.

“Sabrina…”

“Shush,” she interrupted. “Later.”

There wasn’t any further warning before she leaned down to put her mouth to his cock, and Nick hissed sharply at the contact, the hiss turning into a groan when she flattened her tongue all the way up the side until she could swallow down around him.

She didn’t use any of the kittenish licks or changes in rhythm that she normally liked to torture him with. Instead Sabrina soaked his cock in the heat of her mouth until her lips were pressed against the hand she’d wrapped around him – working him over so fast and so good that Nick had to pull hard against the cuffs because he was going to come, he was going to…

Sabrina pulled back, mouth red and swollen, and Nick grit his teeth to try and will the tremble in his thighs to go away. 

When her tongue traced over her lips, Nick couldn’t hold a reedy moan back, and Sabrina smiled like he’d given her the most extravagant of gifts.

“You want to come?” she asked, eyes challenging.

“When you want me to,” he whispered and her grin widened even more.

“Right answer.”

With that she got off the bed, and Nick breathed hard as he struggled to ignore the way his entire body was aching for her.

“I like tasting you in my mouth,” she purred as she walked around the bed, coming to stand next to his shoulders, fingers tracing over the veins in his straining biceps. “Would you like to taste me as well?”

Knowing exactly what she intended to do, Nick swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes glued to Sabrina’s hands when she pulled up the skirt of her dress and climbed onto the bed again, her breath coming in soft huffs as she slid her knees over his shoulders.

_Beautiful, merciless Gereon with his auburn hair and green eyes was the one who taught Nick how transcendent pain could truly be._

_Nick wasn’t entirely sure how old the German warlock was, but if Prudence and her sisters had been eager students of how to remodel Nick’s flesh with the flogger and the hot wax of a candle, Gereon was a master artist by the time Nick met him._

_Just as he always knew the perfect way to mix colours and forms for the paintings he made, Gereon also knew exactly how to beat and bite and angle his hips for the best possible effect - Nick didn't get around to do or see much of what he had actually gone to Berlin for._

_In his hands, Nick became both a canvas of pain and pleasure during the one long, hot summer their relationship lasted - Gereon's strikes with the belt hard enough that it felt as though he was tearing the very flesh off Nick’s bones._

_And when Gereon bore his fingers down on the welts he’d left behind while swallowing Nick’s cock down his throat, Nick could feel his spirit peel away from his body, floating off somewhere else, light as a feather. A feeling more fluttery and delicate than any journey to the astral realm._

_But Gereon didn't treat pain like Nick did. Or the sisters did for that matter. A fact that Nick understood much too late, when he'd blundered into Gereon's apartment with the message that he was heading back to the states in a week._

_When Gereon's face fell, Nick suddenly realised that to him, the pain was an act of worship._

Sabrina was already slick and warm against his tongue and Nick groaned into the heady taste of her cunt when she buried her hands in his dark hair and pulled sharply, forcing him closer. Despite the obscenity of what they were doing and the ache in his cock, there was a soft flutter in Nick's chest – ecstatic to feel that she was getting off on what they were doing just as much as he was.

She’d barely been able to look at him after the first time he’d gotten her to ride his face, stiff and awkward above him until he’d made her come and the tension in her muscles had melted away, but she no longer had such reservations. Her hips gamely rolled against his mouth, smearing her slickness all over his face as Nick worked his tongue against her swollen clit over and over until Sabrina’s moans became breathy, little whimpers instead.

The vulnerable quiver of her sweat slick thighs told him that she was getting close to the edge, and he desperately wanted to shove two or three fingers inside of her to feel her clamp down on them and experience her orgasm from the inside and out. Instead his fingers clenched into useless fists in the restraints and he stopped licking in favour of sucking her clit.

For a second she jolted away from his mouth, but Nick knew that particular reflex only too well – her pleasure so intense that she wanted to get away from it – and he wouldn’t let her escape, straining upwards until Sabrina submitted to it again with a sharp cry.

Her entire body trembled as she came, but she didn’t move away, and Nick grunted as he followed the wordless order and kept licking and sucking at her until the roll of her hips started up again. This time she didn’t let him decide the rhythm, but forced him to keep up with her until his jaw ached and all he could taste and hear and feel was Sabrina.

When she spilled into a second orgasm, her clit throbbing against his tongue, Nick's thoughts were nothing more than a distant buzz. 

“Well done,” she panted between shivers, slumping forward against the headboard and Nick chuckled, licking his swollen lips.

Her eyes narrowed when she looked down at him, and Nick immediately stopped laughing as she brought her hand down to wipe across his face, fingers biting into his jaw for a split second.

“This amusing to you?” she said, scooting down his chest until she could reach behind her to jerk her now slick hand over Nick’s cock and he cried out at the sudden wet friction.

“No, I…” he was thrusting into her grip before he even realised what he was doing. “Fuck… Sabrina.”

“Good,” she simpered. “Because we’re not done yet.”

She let go, and Nick slumped back onto the bed, still reeling from the sudden rush of pleasure from her hand. Sabrina however seemed reinvigorated by tormenting him, getting to her feet and stripping out of her dress, revealing the rest of her naked skin, her flushed chest and hard nipples, and Nick was pretty sure he’d never wanted to touch her more.

“Let’s see if not being able to look at me will help you to behave yourself,” she said, bringing out the black silk of the blindfold and Nick moaned in protest as the world went dark.

_She was horrified when Nick first asked her to hurt him. He had never made a secret of the fact that he had experimented with both kink and multiple partners at the same time before Sabrina, but to her, the beatings and the collars and chains were all about hell._

_It took long conversations that even for Nick got into mortifyingly detailed territory before Sabrina was convinced that he wasn’t backsliding into bad coping methods._

_But Sabrina had no love for the whip or the belt or the cane that Nick used to enjoy so much._

_She trembled like a leaf after the first time she’d used a flogger on him, and it only took Nick a single look at her face to realise that it was panic, not excitement that was making her breathe so hard._

_At first he figured that it was too graphic a reminder of what she had seen him do before. When he was unhinged and high out of his mind and wanted nothing more than to be beaten until he couldn’t feel the Dark Lord’s claws in his brain any longer. Sabrina shook her head when he asked her, confessing the real reason with her face hidden against his chest._

_“I don’t like how hurting you makes me feel. It makes me feel too much like my father’s daughter.”_

_So Nick kissed the tears off her face until they stopped coming, and then and there accepted that beating him was never going to be her thing._

_Restraining him though was another matter entirely._ _His tiny, deceptively waifish girlfriend had liked being on top from the very beginning of their relationship. Even though back then she’d been nervous, untouched and more than a little clueless of how to put her hands on him._

_Putting him in restraints was just taking that to the next level, and Sabrina got a very particular look in her eyes when she had him pinned down and pleading hard for her touch. Somewhere between triumph and tenderness._

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Nick whispered, his tongue tracing over his lips to recapture the taste of her. 

“How can you tell?” Her voice was soft, coloured with surprise – obviously she wanted to make him guess at her actions now that he could no longer see.

“You’re breathing the same way you do when I fuck you with my fingers,” Nick replied and bit his lip when Sabrina let out a shuddery exhale.

He could hear the slick sound when she began to pick up speed.

The climax she was working towards sounded like it was going to be one of the softer orgasms that only made her hornier, and usually meant that Nick was going to have to step up his game to get her off again at least one more time before she was satisfied.

“Did you make yourself feel good?” Nick asked as he could hear her settle down again.

“Not as good your mouth did,” Sabrina sighed, sounding almost wistful, and a few seconds later he felt her shift closer to him.

“Would you like to come too?”

“Only when you want me to,” Nick whispered, and then it was his turn to grit his teeth, because Sabrina was on him again, sucking a bruise into his hip until Nick flinched with it.

Grabbing a hold of his left knee she pressed down, making him expose his trembling inner thigh, and Nick jerked against the restraints when Sabrina began pressing hot open-mouthed kisses onto the sensitive skin she bared.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t felt so desperately aware of the heavy, achy feel of his dick for a long time as Sabrina’s hands joined the mix, thumb suggestively dipping into his belly button before she scratched her nails across his abdomen. Nick reflexively thrust his hips upwards, feeling his cock slide across her cheek – her face closer to him than he’d thought – before she pulled away.

“That’s cheating, Nicholas.”

A dangerous undertone had snuck into her voice and she climbed on top of him, rubbing her cunt against his erection, and Nick growled, rutting back up against her. 

When the head of his cock slipped inside her, he could tell that hadn’t been the intension at the sound of her shocked, choked off moan, but she still thrust back down against him, and for a brief, wonderful moment the relief was so acute that his moans sounded more like sobs to his own ears.

The reprieve was short-lived though. With a punched out moan, Sabrina forced his hips down and pushed off.

“Sabrina, please,” he gasped, despite his promise that he didn’t want to come before she wanted him to, but his pleas fell on deaf ears

Time became elastic after that, a foreign concept. It could have been a few minutes or whole empires could have been built and collapsed in the time that Sabrina edged him along, teasing across his nipples, his swollen lips, his straining arms and whenever his erection began to flag, Sabrina was back with her mouth and her hands, teasing him impossibly close to orgasm until she backed off again.

Until Nick simply gave up.

His muscles let go and he slumped helplessly against the restraints, feeling the sweat trickle across his body in the heat of the bedroom. His brain was on fire and everything ached. His shoulders, his wrists, his cock – the bite mark she’d left on his inner thigh – and he could still taste her when he pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

He was not longer sure how many times she’d had her mouth around him, but he was trembling all over when her lips once again slipped around the head, too gently for any real satisfaction. 

“Pin me down… fuck… I can’t… your mouth…” he blabbered, the connection between his brain and his tongue seeming to short circuit when everything clenched tight in his body again as he fought against the urge to ram his cock all the way down her throat.

With a low hum, he felt the weight of her power pinning his hips down as she lifted her mouth of off him with an audible pop, and Nick grit his teeth in desperation. He wanted to come so badly that he couldn’t stand it. His body felt as though it was pieced together by mismatched parts, his skin too tight to hold it all together.

He was ready to beg, to tap out, his hand twitching with the impulse to rap three times on the bed frame, but Sabrina was ahead of him.

“You’ve done so well, babe,” she whispered and even the feel of her breath against his skin was enough for Nick’s entire body to flinch as if struck. “You’re so brave, so precious, and I want you to come in me.”

He’d expected her to get him off with her mouth, but instead Sabrina climbed back on top of him. She was so slick and ready for it that he didn’t fully realise what was going on before he felt her cunt clench hard around his cock and she cried out.

Even though he was the one who had been ready to beg, Sabrina sounded just as frantic as he was, a litany of _please_ and _Nick_ and _fuck_ and other obscene words she normally never used streaming from her mouth as she rocked in his lap.

Nick could hear the bed groan as his entire body rolled against the pressure from the restraints, no longer able to stop the bucking of his hips even if he had wanted to, but Sabrina didn’t seem to have any complaints, crying out, her own hips slamming down to meet him thrust for thrust as her hands bore down on his chest.

Now that Nick had permission and had stopped fighting, the full range of pleasure hit with the force of an avalanche and he was only vaguely aware that he was swearing and moaning himself – nonsensical words spilling from his lips as everything devolved into white noise until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see or hear anything at all. 

_His entire body ached when he made it back to the academy after the first night under the thumb of the sex demons at Dorian’s._

_No witch or warlock that Nick had ever been with could match the boundless creativity in their torture – nor had he ever let any previous partner go to the extremes he allowed them. He hadn’t dared, but something about the cold-bloodedness of the demons had made it feel safe._

_His knees and palms were scraped up from being forced to crawl along the hard stone floor, the rest of him covered in welts from the whips, throat feeling raw from how hard they’d choked him – the pounding of his heart feeling like an additional bruise._

_But seeing the marks on him, criss-crossing his back, his ass and his thighs, was a reminder that it was real – Lucifer hadn’t left any marks behind – and as Nick tossed and turned in the darkness, the sting of pain across his abused shoulders were a relief._

_He’d almost wanted to cry when he had to spell them away the following morning in case Sabrina or anyone else would see them; once again back to the blank canvas he’d been before._

_But somehow the memory of the pain lingered, sharp enough that he could taste iron in his mouth. Nick did his best not to flinch at Sabrina’s touch on his back, his nerves raw as if her nails traced across abused flesh rather than smooth skin._

He didn’t realise that he was crying before Sabrina fumbled with the blindfold and he felt the tears spill across his cheeks.

Not ready to open his eyes yet, Nick whimpered against her touch. Even the softest brush of Sabrina’s lips against the curve of his jaw or the corner of his mouth felt a little too intense, but Nick wanted the raw nerve struck, wanted a reminder she was there with him and leaned into it.

When he finally cracked his lids open, squinting against the warm, yellow light of the bedside lamp, Sabrina had a look of such wild tenderness on her face that Nick automatically surged up to kiss her before he remembered he was still tied down.

Sabrina pushed him back down with a firm hand on his chest, but followed it with a kiss and another one, and more came after that – all of them warm, soft and safe. The tremble in Nick’s arms calmed as her tongue worked along his and he tasted himself in her mouth.

“You okay?”

Nick nodded mutely, not quite sure he was ready or able to form words again.

Despite their experimentation with magical restraints, Sabrina preferred the physical ones, and never used magic to loosen them. No matter how wrecked she herself was, it was a part of the aftercare that Sabrina was always reverent about.

She held his arm up as she loosened the first buckle, slowly putting the full weight of it back on his shoulder joint.

“Was it too much?”

“No,” he said, his voice came out raw and hoarse, and Nick winced when she worked the other buckle open and carefully rolled his arm back into a comfortable resting position. “It was just right.”

She looked pleased at that, and leaned down to kiss him again, and this time Nick took full advantage of having the use of his hands back, fingers reaching up to run through the wild mess of her hair, the dip of her spine and the round curve of her ass. 

“Come here,” she urged, extricating herself from his arms to fall back against the pillows before reeling him back in to settle between her spread legs and rest his weight against her.

He could feel the softness of her breasts under his back and Sabrina lifted his wrist to her mouth, fluttering a quick kiss across his pulse point before she began massaging the blood flow back into his hand. Sensation sparked all the way up his arm and he felt so acutely cared for that tears stung at his eyes again.

As their breathing slowed, Nick could hear the sound of rain pattering against the windows, the first rain fall in weeks and let it lull him into a dazed half sleep before Sabrina’s voice got him to open his eyes again.

“I’m starving.”

“Seriously, you’re thinking about food right now?” He said with a chuckle, turning his head to press a kiss against the side of her face.

“I think there’s still half a cherry pie in the fridge that Hilda left earlier today.”

“Okay, so maybe I could eat,” he muttered and this time it was Sabrina’s turn to giggle.

Neither of them felt inclined to walk downstairs, and teleported to the kitchen instead after tugging on a few mismatched items of clothing in case Marie and Zelda were going to come back home early.

As Nick brought out the cherry pie from the fridge, Sabrina opened the door to the backyard. The heavy blanket of heat that had been covering Greendale for weeks seemed to have broken with the fresh rain and Nick shivered pleasantly in the cooling breeze that rushed into the warm kitchen.

“Directly from the tin, right?”

“Of course,” Sabrina agreed, and handed him a fork.

He’d been happy with Sabrina before, deliriously so – when she’d first asked him if he was her boyfriend, the first few hours after being freed from Lucifer, when they’d slept together the first time - but he was struggling to remember if he’d ever been as content as he was now. Sitting across the table from a completely and utterly debauched looking Sabrina with her cheeks still flushed and her hair sticking in all directions as she shovelled pie into her mouth.

“What?” She said, finally turning her attention away from eating to look at him, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth.

Trying and failing to keep his own grin off his face, Nick shook his head.

“Nothing, it’s just a really good pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really took it out of me. I've written it in five different ways before finally landing on this structure. The last one I even got round to uploading to Ao3 before I decided I didn't like it after all. 
> 
> I need a nap. 
> 
> But next week I should get back to [ The Beast Was Always There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301160/chapters/55808596).


End file.
